Episode 8628 (24th October 2019)
Plot A fire investigator turns up at Butlers Farm wanting to interrogate Cain on the boat explosion at Freeman’s Cut Lake. Cain tells him that the blow was accidental, caused by the paraffin brought on board for the stove. Chas and Paddy aren’t too enthusiastic on Bear’s suggestions for names for the baby. Charity is the sender of bad news when she informs the family of recent events. Moira and Nate have been taken into Hotten General. The consultant informs Moira that she will be discharged later on that day. Nate, however, has got away with superficial injuries but has taken in a lot of water. Moira is forced to expose her affair when Matty starts asking questions. He’s disgusted with her. The day of Robert’s court hearing has dawned, and it’s obvious that Aaron needs all the support he can get. Zak has left the village for Scotland to help Debbie after little Jack has fallen ill. Mandy’s scheme against Lydia is reaching great heights after she manages to get hold of her password for her weddings savings account, and arranges a meeting with Alan Pepper for a transfer. Aaron and his supporters, Victoria and Liv, arrive at the court, and Victoria is thrown by a discovery when she finds out Luke is Lee’s brother. She believes Wendy has engineered their whole developing friendship. Robert pleads guilty to murder and is sentenced to life imprisonment with the fixed term of fourteen years. Moira is brought face-to-face with Cain for the first time after the accident when she returns home from the hospital. He doesn’t care to listen to her pleads and apologies and walks out. Moira worries he’s going to finish what he started – Nate. The question on everybody’s mind is that is Cain really Nate’s father? While Faith remains oblivious around a crowd, she makes a worrying phone call to Zak, telling him she needs to tell him something. Visiting Nate’s hospital room, Cain grabs a pillow which he pulls taut with seething intent. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eve Dingle - Bonnie & Billy Clement (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter Guest cast *Fire Investigator - Russell Richardson *Consultant - Rebecca Todd *Paul - Drew Cain *Vinny - Bradley Johnson *Wendy Posner - Susan Cookson *Luke - Max Parker *Court Clerk - Alice Offley *Judge - Anthony Schaeffer *Nurse - Natasha Pring Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen and porch *The Woolpack - Backroom *Hotten General - Corridor, Moira's sideward and Nate's sideward *Hotten Police Station - Interview room 1 *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom Notes *One of the Ushers in Hotten Crown Court is uncredited despite having dialogue. *In an error, Moira's board above her hospital bed states her name as "Moira Barton" rather than her matrimony name "Moira Dingle". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bear suggests a name; Victoria is thrown by a discovery; and a plan comes to fruition. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes